Enemies
You'll encounter many different types of enemies in this game. Depending on which character you choose, you'll face these enemies listed below. Warrior Description: These are the most common type of Xenomorph you'll encounter as the Marine and the Predator. The Warrior can only attack at close range and does minimal damage. However, it's fast and uses the darkness as camoflage, causing you to lose it quite easily. It can either claw at you or charge at you with his smaller mouth. Tatics (Marine): As the Marine, this thing can be quite a challenge to face if you have only basic weapons. Because it moves fast it can avoid your shots quite easily. The best course of action is to use the stock stroke to stun it and then shoot it. The best weapon to use is the ZX-76 Shotgun which can eliminate these type of Xenomorph in one blast if aimed properly. Tatics (Predator): The Warrior is also a common enemy for the Predator. However, the tatics to fighting it as the Predator is a bit more simpler. Just block it's attack (hold both L-1 and R-1) and counterattack with quick wristblade attacks. When the Warrior is defending use a heavy wristblade attack to break it. Facehugger Description: These Spider-like creatures are the predecessor to their big brothers. Usually coming out of Xeno Eggs, Facehuggers wait until thier prey is close to Facehug them and lay the Xeno Embryo down their throat. Eventhough they're smaller than their bigger brothers, but this isn't to be taken lightly. Facehuggers are small and very fast moving, making them very hard to target. Plus, if they latch onto you, it'll cost a full segment of your health, and if one latches onto you if you're on your last segment of your health, you're Facehugged. Tatics (Marine): Watch their movements very closely (and mind your motion tracker) and maintain your distance as much as possible. The best weapons to use are either the VP-78 Pistol or the M240 Flamethrower as Facehuggers don't explode when cought in the Flamethrower's stream. You can also destroy the Xeno Eggs that contain these pests with the aformentioned weapons. Drones Description: '''These lighter colored type of Xenomorph are usually the protectors of the Queen. However, on BG-386, they go beyond their boundaries and use the environment to blend in, and they also spit thier acid blood at incoming prey. '''Tatics (Marine): Like the Warrior, this type of Xeno is also quite fast, though it may be lighter colored than the warrior, but that doesn't mean that it's more easier to spot and target. It does spit acid at you, but it can also attack you at close range as well. The good thing is, it doesn't take nearly as much heat as the Warrior. The best weapon to use them is either the M-41A Pulse Rifle or the M42C Scoped Rifle. The Scoped Rifle's scope will allow you to spot this Xeno in the environment easily. Tatics (Predator): '''By the time you face this as the Predator, you'll have the ancient mask that'll allow you to see Xenomorphs that may be hiding in the darkness. Use this vision and either use the Plasma Castor or the Smart Disk to eliminate them from a distance, you can also attack the Drones at close range if one attacks you up close. Praetorian '''Description: These are a rare breed of Xenomorph that are also very dangerous. Like the Warrior it excells at close range, but it does 3 times the damage of the Warrior. They also have a much harder exoskeleton which can resist any ammunition fielded by the USCMC much better than their smaller brothers and can resist the sharp wristblades of the Predators better as well. They can also use their hiss to call in Warriors to help. Tatics (Marine): Maintain your distance at all times when encountering this Xeno. Not much of the USCMC weapons are especially effective against it. Though, the M-41A Pulse Rifle and the M56 Smartgun are going to be your weapons of choice. With the Pulse Rifle, use the Grenades. Not only do they do a lot of damage to the Praetorian, but can also knock it down if aimed properly. With the Smartgun, use the auto-aiming capabilities to keep the weapon on it, though the bullets can do more damage than that of the Pulse Rifle, but not that much more. Tatics (Predator): '''Fighting the Praetorian as the Predator is much more difficult as the Predator would not have the right weaponry to fight it from a distance. Make sure you have 3 Health Shards whan fighting the Praetorian because you may have to fight it up close and it can penatrate through your block. Equip your Plasma Castor and charge it up to do massive damage to the Praetorian only fight it up close if you're out of Plasma Energy. Marines '''Description: The defenders of the many surveyed worlds of the Weyland-Yutani Corperation. They're easy on the eyes and quick on the trigger. They also field many of the USCMC weaponry. Tatics (Xenomorph):''' Fighting the Marines as the Xenomorph can be difficult as you're at a disadvantage in terms of range. But if you're in a wel lit area, destroy the lighting first as it'll rattle the Marines before you fight them. It's also to use a hit & run tatic on them and eliminate them one by one. '''Tatics (Predator): The difficulty of fighting the Marines as a Predator isn't that high. But it can still be quite difficult. But when it comes to the Predator, descretion is the better part of valor when facing Marines. Take advantage of not only the environment by using your cloaking device, but their gullibility by using the distraction device to divert the Marines to another place. But if you have to fight the Marines, either use the wristblades up close or use the stronger weapons like the Plasma Castor or the Combi Stick. Combat Android Description: '''These supposedly illeagal pieces of equipment are over the Planet BG-386, they serve only Karl Bishop Weyland and they'll do anything to protect him and his precious things he has found from any incoming threat. They field most of the weapons of the USCMC and use them proficiently. '''Tatics (Marine): Fight these things as you would a normal human being, the best weapon is the ZX-76 Shotgun which can destroy these things on one shot. Be careful though these androids explode several seconds after they shut down, and unless you shot off it's head before then, you'll suffer minor damage and your vision is obscured by electrical charges temperarily. Tatics (Xenomorph): These are supposedly more difficult to fight than the Marines as they're more accurate with their weapons and are more difficult to eliminate. Attack them from behind. Tatics (Predator): Same as facing a Marine. But you can't use your distracting device on them as they're synthetic.